A Kiss Untrusted
by TheEternalWinry
Summary: What happens when Shinichi is slightly... well, intoxicated, in his own body, and alone with Ran? What happens? Could it possibly be... a CONFESSION!


Case closed is awesome. I couldn't resist just a little fanfic about Jimmy and Rachel. I'll file this under Shinichi and Ran, but I'll refer to them as Jimmy and Rachel. It's more fun in the English dub. I love you always, Jimmy!

You know, there are times when being a kid again isn't so bad. I sail by in school, everyone trusts me, and I can discreetly watch Rachel out of the corner of my eye…

But at the same time, it also kinda bites. I can't reach as high, no one listens to me in critical moments, I miss talking to high school girls, and I'm powerless to stop Rachel from going out with someone else….

Rachel. Everything comes back to Rachel. Rachel was wondering about "that jerk Jimmy!" (Gee thanks, Rach.) again last night. And I couldn't defend myself because I'm two feet shorter and she thinks my name is Conan.

You see, I think about Rachel all the time. I wonder about her, if she's thinking about me doing something dangerous across the seas when I'm actually down the hall from her bedroom. The irony here kills me sometimes.

Amy poked me in the side. "Conan? Are you okay? You're face is really red."

_Of course it's red,_ I thought. _I'm remembering Rachel in her towel as she came out of the bathroom last night. Hee…_

"No, I'm fine, Amy. Thanks though."

I gathered my little books (That's another good thing. I don't have to carry fifty pounds of textbooks anymore.) into my bag and waved goodbye to my friends. I ran all the way home, my "Rachel is about to go out with someone who isn't me" sense was tingling suddenly.

Sure enough, Rachel was on the phone with Serena when I got home. I fell over when I heard her mention some guy's name. He was throwing a party tonight. Just a few people. Just a few people, meaning he'd be almost alone with Rachel! Anything could happen…

"Rachel…." That bastard would whisper….

"Oh, you." Rachel would giggle….

I temporarily lost consciousness. When I came to, Rachel was vehemently denying me as her boyfriend and challenging Serena to a battle of wills. She'd go and she'd even make out with this guy if she had to!

I blacked out again. This time when I came to, Rachel was asking me what I wanted for dinner. _Now, what would Sherlock Holmes do to win over Irene Adler?_ I thought to myself. _That's it! He'd swoop in and save the day at the last moment! Jimmy, you're an evil genius!_

My grin was a little bit creepy.

I ran to my room, ignoring Rachel's protests. I took a little vial out of my pillowcase that was Dr. Agasa's new temporary antidote to the poison. This was an emergency. I think.

I drank the antidote, and five minutes of agonizing pain later I was me again. Jimmy was back! Now, Rachel, prepare for the date of your life!

I was starting to sound like a real idiot. Rachel, you'd better appreciate this.

I jumped out the window and swung around to the front door. _Time for romantic fluff,_ I thought. _This should be fun_.

Rachel answered. "We're closed for the night." She gasped. "Jimmy?"

"Hey, Rach," I said, lounging against the wall. "Long time no see." I grabbed her and hugged her.

"Jimmy," Rachel protested. "What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know." Actually, I did. Dr. Agasa's antidote always made me giddy and stupid. I was acting like an idiot. And you know what? With Rachel in my arms, I really didn't care.

"Come on; let's go over to my place. You know, like we used to?" Wow, could I have been _any_ drunker? I've never even tasted alcohol!

"Jimmy…. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm completely fine, Rachel, as long as I'm with you," I said. _Okay, now this is just plain ridiculous. I could do anything right now. I'm not in control of my mouth. Or body…_

"Let's go!"

"Wait, Jimmy," Rachel's protests were fading. _I'm just too hot for her to resist!_ I thought giddily.

I'm not going to tell you what happened at my house in great detail. I'll just tell you I said some really, really _**really**__**REALLY**_ stupid things during a romance movie _I _chose. _I'm going to have to talk to the Doc after this, _I thought in the faint part of my mind that remained sane, the part that was rolling its eyes and cringing at my hideous attempts at flirting.

I finally regained my sanity right after the hour long mark. The label on the bottle said my dosage would last two hours. By now, Rachel looked like she was considering calling the MIB for arresting an alien.

"Rachel, I'm sorry for acting this way," I apologized. "I took some cold medicine earlier because I have a little cough and I wanted to go to your place looking respectable, and it kinda made me drunk." I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand, fairly certain my face was burning red.

Rachel started laughing. "I love seeing you like this. It makes me feel like the normal one here." She smiled her dazzling smile at me.

Now, maybe I was still f***ed up from the antidote, or maybe I was drunk on sheer essence of Rachel, but I couldn't stop myself from taking her in my arms.

"I love your smile," I whispered in her ear. "And you are _anything_ but normal, Rachel. You are yourself. That right there is amazing." And then I kissed her. I can't explain it, can't justify it, can't even believe it, but I did it anyway.

"Rachel," I whispered against her soft lips. I kissed her again, more deeply, as we started swaying on the spot. I pinned her to the wall, stroked her cheek with my thumb, and sunk my lips even deeper into hers. The very, very, _very_ tip of my tongue touched her bottom lip.

Rachel sighed and melted into me, her warmth very nearly turning me into a puddle.

"Jimmy," she moaned. I almost blacked out from the force of the emotion that hit me. Love, lust, passion, tenderness, rage, all rolled into one big burrito and shoved down my throat. If there was a way to kill someone with love, Rachel had just found it.

I wanted nothing more than to drag her upstairs with me. But that would be using her for my own selfish desires. I couldn't do that to her. So, against my basic male instincts that were positively _**screaming**_ at me to not pass this up, I pulled away and launched myself against the wall on the other side of the room.

"Rachel, you need to go, before I do something really stupid," I gasped, breathless with the knowledge that I was just kissing those swollen lips seconds before….

"Like what?" She was so innocent!

"Like you don't want to know what. Just keep this in mind, Rachel," I said, striding closer, holding her in my arms again, "I love you."

"Are you still drunk on cold medicine?"

"Yeah, probably." I couldn't do this.

"So I shouldn't be taking what you just said seriously?"

Take it seriously. Please, please, _**please**_ take it seriously. "No."

"Okay then. I'm going home." She gathered up her coat and kissed my cheek. "Thank you for the lovely time, Jimmy." She left. A few seconds later, my front door slammed.

I touched my cheek. Then I touched my lips to make sure they hadn't melted off.

"Oh CRAP!" I yelled to the empty house. I'd just realized I had to beat Rachel home, or she'd know something was up.

It was funny how right after the fairy tale kiss I'd been dreaming about, I turned back into Conan. I passed out from the pain. And when I came to, I flew out the front door, the door locking automatically behind me. I ran all the way back to Rachel's house, flying up the tree outside my bedroom window and into my room mere seconds before she walked in.

"Did you have fun with Jimmy?" I teased.

"How—how'd you know?" Rachel stammered and blushed.

_Oh, just a feeling. _"Because your face is all red Rachel! Like a strawberry!" I grinned. _Well, my face isn't any better…_

"So, Conan, dinner. What do you want?"

"Leftover stew!"

"All right then." Rachel sauntered off, swaying slightly.

I could not hold back my grin.

_I do love you, Rachel. It's too bad you can't ever know that I'm right here beside you. Like I always have been._

R+R please!


End file.
